Bachelorette Party
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Just a little fun to be had at a party. (Prody) (Smut)


**AN-This is for the wonderful BonesBird to make her happy again. This has a funny story behind it and as usual it involves a couple of pictures that BonesBird saw. Anyway, I hope you all like this, especially you Shin.**

* * *

As Merri sat in the bar she wasn't actually sure why she had agreed to this. Yes she was getting married and yes she wanted to celebrate but why she had agreed they should have an all out party was a mystery. Sitting in the middle of the group of women she looked around at her friends and had to laugh at the various degrees of drunkenness they were in. Starting with her surrogate mother come, aunt, Loretta wade, who was probably the soberest one out of them all. She had helped organise this little get together and she was in her eliminate looking after the group of very drunk women. Next came Sebastian's girlfriend Melissa, who at present was currently sporting a huge Stetson hat with a material penis and balls attached giggling at something Loretta was saying.

Next in the group was the newest member of the NOLA family, Sonja Percy. She was sat with a load of shot glasses in front of her, stacking them up for the next "game". Then sat Abigail Borin, an adopted member of the NCIS family. She was still part of CGIS but as agent Gibbs girlfriend she was almost part of the family. The last member of the group was none other than her soon to be step daughter Laurel. Watching Laurel with Borin was a sight to behold. She had no idea what on earth Borin was describing to Laurel but the way her hands were waving around in the air making all sorts of weird shapes she probably didn't want to know. Laurel had tears rolling down her face from laughing so hard at whatever Borin was describing and it was good to see her having fun.

She was lost in her thoughts when she was nudged by Percy and she yelled at the group in general for shush. They all stopped the various things they were doing and turned to Percy and her stack of shots. When they were all focused she went on to explain the rules of the little game and how the glasses were involved. Each person took it turns to ask a question and whoever could say they had done the question asked took a shot. The questions started tamely with Melissa asking who had had sex somewhere unusual. Everyone at the table picked a shot up and downed them. Next came Loretta with who had sex while at work. All but Laurel picked a shot up at that one. Next was Percy with who had had sex as part of an Orgy. Melissa was the only one who didn't take a shot. At that point, Merri looked at Laurel and then everyone looked at Melissa.

"Don't you look at me like his miss prim and proper, every question you've had a drink in your hand," Laurel said to Merri as they both burst out laughing.

"Fair point, lucky your dad isn't here or we would be screwed." Merri pointed out.

Since Melissa was the only one who hadn't picked a drink up at that question she was then given all the reasons they could come up with on the fun of orgies and she should get Sebastian to take part in one. Next was Laurels question which was who had had sex that involved some sort of bondage. No surprise all three agents had shot glasses in their hands which made them all crack up laughing. They looked at each other and on the count of three they all shouted out handcuffs which only caused more laughter.

Next up was Borin with who's sex life had made the neighbours complain. Borin and Percy had a shot in their hand and Merri was about to pick one up when Loretta put her hand forward to take a glass. They whole table made a load of gasping noises and whistles before Loretta held her hand up and they all stopped.

"Don't worry these aren't for me, I was about to pass the stack to you Merri. Since you and Dwayne got together I have had, and still have at least one call a week from your neighbour's complaining about the screaming and banging. The screaming I get but dear the house is detached so I want to know what the hell Dwyane and you are doing to make so much noise." Loretta asked trying to keep a straight face.

Borin had been in the middle of drinking her shot when Loretta spoke and was now wiping the remains of the shot of her face and Percy after she spat it all laughing. Laurel went from looking all out disgusting to being doubled over laughing again. Melissa was just sat there looking between the group in a cross between disbelieve and shock. Laurel did point out this was a normal thing for them and to just go with the flow. After everyone settled down Merri was up with her question which was who had been caught having office sex. She picked a drink up and looked around to see she was the only one with a shot in her hand. After lots of cheers and table banging she was made to tell the story. Half way through Laurel had her fingers in her ears, Borin and Loretta were laughing, Melissa was sat dumbstruck and Percy was saying she would never look at the conference room the same again.

After that, it was open floor to questions in general about sex and different positions. There was no surprise that every question saw both Merri and Borin with shots in their hand and often had Percy joining them. When the shot pile was finally gone Laurel was sat looking at Merri in a cross between awe and total disbelief.

"Laurel Hun, you can ask James about half of my answers to them questions. As you have no doubt found, when it comes to sex James knows more than a thing or two." Making Merri laugh and Laurel nodding in agreement.

A round of drinks arrived at the table with a note attached "from the group in the corner". All five women looked around but couldn't see anyone in the corner, but they happily drank the drinks, laughing and sharing more in depth tales of their sex adventures. They were all listening to a tale of Merri and a group of three sailors on Liberty when the lights above were dimmed and the centre light came on on the stage. A man appeared on stage with a microphone in one hand and after getting the place half quiet he started to read from a prompt card in his other hand.

"I have been asked to come up here by a group here at the front out celebrating a bachelorette party. So just for you Merri, may I present "Cocks in Socks". As the room now went quite and more women made their way to the front of the room.

Merri looked at the group around her and gave them death threats when they all made her shut as a group of five men came out on stage. All five were wearing tuxedos and masks, along with top hats. There were all different in size and stature and all looked different ages. When they came on stage the women around Merri all wolf whistled and cheered as the music started.

Merri, Borin, Percy, Loretta, Melissa and Laurel all cheered as the men on stage started to move and dance if it could be called that. First they removed their jackets and they were flung into the crowd. Next came ties as they danced around chairs. Shirts followed leaving them in pants and top hats as well as their masks. It was when they took their shirts off that Merri squealed.

"Oh my god that's Dwayne in the middle, I swear it is. Look at his shoulder from when he got shot. If I am not much mistaken that's James on his left and oh god that's Gibbs on his right. So that means the other two are..." But Melissa and Percy finished her thought.

"Chris and Sebastian." Both women said in unison.

Each woman then moved a little closer to peer over the table at the men on stage. Merri eyed up the centre man while Borin fixed her gaze to his right. Laurel was looking to the centre-left while Percy was looking on the end right with Melissa looking end left. All the women were looking at their prospective partners squinting. Between the light on stage and the amount of alcohol they had consumed they could all be wrong but the more they looked the more they saw Merri was indeed right.

All five men came to the edge of the stage and turned their backs to the audience as the all took hold of the sides of their pants. They all did a mental count and pulled at the Velcro on their pants. Soon all five men were stood with their backs to the audience with completely naked backsides. The room broke into a chorus of wolf whistles, catcalls and cheers at the apparent five naked men on stage. Five of the women sat at the table were all gobsmacked as they all tried to stand up and stagger their way to stand at the stage.

They all lined up in front of what they now knew were their partners. Percy stood looking at Lasalle's ass, Borin stood looking up at Gibbs, Merri stood centre looking at Kings, Laurel stood looking at James's and last was Melissa stood looking at Sebastian. The same thought was now running through each woman's head. If their asses were naked what the hell did they have to cover their Crown Jewels, if anything. The women all exchanged a glance as the five men took a few steps forward and spun around at the same time as removing their hats.

All five women now screamed at the sight on stage. All five men stood wearing God only knew what covering their tackle so to speak. Not one of them could keep a straight face at what could only be described as socks covered their partners cock and balls. After the initial shock, they were all howling with laughter as it was a sight none of them would ever forget. All five men stepped up the edge of the stage and bent down on one knee before producing a single red rose from behind their backs. Each one of the women stepped forward and took the rose offered to them as each man dropped low enough to kiss the women in front of them.

As expected it was Merri who was the last still stood at the stage kissing King. Her hand had weaved into his hair as he used a hand on her back to hold her to him. Laurel and Borin stepped up and grabbed an arm each as they dragged her back away from King. There were shouts of book a room and put him down as she stepped away and King smiled at her as he gripped his right earlobe and then rubbed his nose. Merri copied the action as she was lead backwards and the five men left the stage. It was when they were all sat back down that they all burst out laughing again and started hounding Loretta asking how she got them to agree to the little striptease.

Loretta just shook her head laughing.

"Ladies I have something to hold over each one of them men so it's easy when you know how." Seeing the women laugh at the fact Loretta had blackmailed them all.

The party went one for most of the night and as expected it got around to the subject of the 'cock socks' their other halfs had been wearing. There was not surprising an in-depth conversation at how well endowed each man was which ended with Laurel again sitting with her fingers in her ears. It was also Borin who pointed out Merri could vouch for three out of the five men on the stage which made Percy's jaw drop, Melissa turn green and Laurel to burst out laughing when she worked out the three.

"I swear Merri the more I learn the more I am shocked you're getting married. My dad must be something special to calm you." Laurel asked as the group started to quieten down.

"He is indeed Laurel. He has no idea how much he has changed my outlook on life and I can't believe he's mine. I have never been this happy, even with..." But didn't actually say James's name.

"James I get it. James does talk about you a lot as you do share a past and it's something that took a while to get use to. Now I see why you two didn't fit in the end and I have to say am glad, your loss was my gain. Anyway enough of this sloppiness we have drinks to be drunk." Laurel said as she looked around to see Melissa passed out on the chair, Borin and Percy having a drinking contest and Loretta sat watching laughing.

"Right ladies, I think it's time to pack this party up and head out. I have a cab booked so let's get this party on the road." Loretta told the group.

Borin and Percy somehow managed to lift and half drag Melissa to the doors while Laurel, Loretta and Merri linked arms as the two young women used Loretta as an anchor to keep them standing. As they all bundled in the taxi Loretta gave her address as she had known the party would end up being carried on so had stocked up on alcohol. In the cab home, she ordered pizza to meet them when they got back. As expected when they got back they managed to drag Melissa into the house and literally dumped her on the first bed Loretta had said. It was left to Loretta to sort Melissa out while the other four women stumbled to the kitchen and started to open bottles and find glasses to continue the party. when the pizza arrived it was placed in the middle of the group and shared out.

By the time Loretta came back through there was four women sat on her kitchen floor with various drinks in their hand having in depth talks about their sexy life's, including the wired places they had had sex. Loretta declined the invite to join them and at some points Laurel was a little green when she got an insight in the dad's sex life. As Loretta watched over the group of very drunk women she couldn't help smile. These were more than her friends they were family.

She watched as at first the drinks flowed thick and fast and the women ended up in heaps on the floor laughing, all crumpled together. Then as the early morning drew in with the sunrise, the drinking slowed as the four women ended up slumped against each other, still laughing but now feeling the effects of the night. One by one the four women feel asleep, using each other as pillows. Loretta went and retrieved blankets and after shifting the empty bottles, glasses and pizza box she managed to cover them all up. Retreating to her own bed she wished the four women a peaceful sleep, no doubt filled with dreams of the special attire their partners had wore that evening.

Loretta was the first to wake up after a good six-hour sleep. On arriving in the kitchen, she found a note from Melissa thanking her for her help and to tell the others she would catch them at a later date. Looking over at the four women she saw they had all shifted around in their sleep. Somehow Merri had become a pillow for both Laurel and Borin who were now sound asleep with the there heads on Merri shoulders. Percy had managed to move and was using her arm as a pillow as she was sprawled out on her front. Loretta being Loretta had to take the customary pictures to send them when they woke and also to share with the boys.

Putting the coffee machine on she set about making breakfast for them all. When the coffee machine beeped she poured out four large cups and moved them all to the table. Picking one cup up she moved it near the three women still sleeping together on the floor. Sure enough the aroma worked a treat as first Borin, then Merri woke to the smell. Laurel moved due to the fact her pillow moved and when she moved she nudged Percy so all four women sat up.

"I had the worst nightmare ever. I swore blind the boys did a striptease routine and finished wearing nothing but some very weird.." Merri started, but the other finished the nightmare.

"Cock socks." All three chimed.

"Oh, Christ it wasn't a nightmare then. The boys all went ass naked wearing I have no idea what on their cocks and balls." Merri mumbled as she pushed up to standing.

Once up she offered hands down to the others and somehow even though they were all still intoxicated they all helped each other up. The first words to leave Borin's lips were coffee as she held her head and moved over to slump in a chair at the table. Merri and Laurel walked gingerly behind with Percy at the rear. All four women sat at the table as Loretta went about finishing breakfast. The coffee cups were soon empty and all four still looked the worse for wear. Loretta brought the coffee jug over and filled all four cups up before putting another pot on. She was thanked with a grumbled chain of thank you's as the women propped themselves up as they drank the coffee. They were all surprised when Loretta served up four full breakfasts in front of them.

"Loretta have I told you lately that I love you, cause if I ain't I do." Percy perked up as she tackled the huge plate of food.

"I second that, thanks, Loretta." Borin chipped in as she made a start on her food.

"We have always loved you, Loretta, more so now than ever before," Merri commented as she looked at Loretta and smiled as Laurel nodded her head a little before closing her eyes.

"You're very welcome ladies, now eat up. You all have homes to go to and men who are no doubt wanting to hear what you thought of their little show last night." Hearing all four women groan at the mention of the boys and their socks.

"Loretta what the hell were they actually wearing last night? I may never get that mental image out my head as long as I live. It wasn't a sock as it covered well everything, and it was actually fitted which was probably the freakiest part of all. Don't get me wrong I love seeing Dwyane naked and all but dear god, he looked like he was wearing a cross between a condom, a sock, a glove and a swimsuit all in one." Hearing the others agree with her analogy of what they were wearing.

"Ladies I have no idea, that one as you can guess was Christopher's idea. If you really want to know what they were ask him." As they all looked up at Percy who just shook her head.

"I am not asking him, I think he looked cute in his." Ignoring the laughter from the other three,

Percy was the first to finish her breakfast and coffee as she sat back in her chair.

"Well my lovelies it's been real but it's time to go home. I have a bed and a body to cuddle up to who can make me feel better. So thanks for the fun night and I love ya all." Hugging each woman at the table before hugging Loretta.

"That's me done as well ladies. I had a blast and I now know things I really wish I didn't about you all. I am going home and sleeping till Gibbs has to leave for Washington. If you need me give me a shout." Kissing Merri and Laurel on the way passed and giving Loretta a fleeting hug.

"Merri do I have to move? I feel like crap and I probably look like crap." Laurel said as she slumped to rest her head on Merri's shoulder.

"Well, I am going home to take a bath and then bed if I make it to the bath. You want to come home with me or go see if James can hug you better? On saying that James is crap when you're hungover. All he does is rib you, or he used to." Seeing Laurel pull a pet lip.

Nudging Laurel to shift her head Merri stood up and moved some of the dishes to the dishwasher even with Loretta telling her to leave it. Once she was done she stepped up to Loretta and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for an amazing night. It was definitely a night I will never forget. I am glad I only plan on getting married once." Letting go of Loretta and stepping back.

"Come on you, I will drop you with James on the way home." Taking Laurel's hand and dragging her out the front door to the waiting cab.

Loretta waved her guest off and after a quick tidy she returned to bed to catch up after her babysitting duty. After dropping Laurel at James's house, Merri got the cab to take her home. She was pleased to see she wasn't the only one home when she arrived. Walking in the front door she kicked her heels off and started to undo her dress on the way to the kitchen. She had the zip half down when she felt a hand replace hers as the zip was pulled down and the dress pushed off her shoulders. Letting the dress fall to the floor she melted back into the warm solid body behind her, feeling arms snake around her waist.

"I missed you in bed last night." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I missed you too, although the image of you and your thing gave me some weird dreams. I need ..." But the rest of her sentence was drowned out as she was scooped up in a bridal style carry and moved to the bedroom.

As she was placed on the bed she noticed there were fresh sheets on and there were candles burning in the room. The curtains were shut so the room was in semi darkness for the middle of the day. Once she lying on the bed she felt her underwear being removed and the covers being pulled up over her. Snuggling in she smiled at how sweet he was being, more so since this was a self-inflict tiredness. Climbing on the bed beside her he lay on top of the bed as she turned to him.

"You not joining me? I could use a special Dwayne hug right now." Giving him her special face she gave to get her own way.

Laughing at the fact she used her pet lip face he stood up and stripped down to his boxers before joining her in bed. As soon as he was settled she was cuddled up face first into his chest. Pulling her to him he kissed her hair as he felt her falling asleep.

"You sleep my princess when you wake up I may even give you your own personal striptease and you can see my cock sock again since you liked it so much the first time." Hearing her groaning into his chest.

"Sleep my future Mrs. Pride." Kissing her head.

"Love you my future husband." Mumbling into his chest as she fell asleep.

As Merri fall asleep in his arms he felt his phone vibrate. Picking it up he saw it was a series of pictures. Opening them he had to bite his lip to stopping himself laughing aloud. Loretta had sent him a string of pictures she had taken of the girls night out. Most of them were group shots or Merri with one of the girls. There were a couple of lovely ones of Merri on her own and even a couple of Merri and Laurel together. The one of Merri being used as a pillow was rather amazing and he would have to show her them all when she woke. For now he put the phone down and cuddled into her. She was fast asleep after her bachelorette party, that going by the pictures was a blast. He laughed at the fact it was her snuggled into him when he had a feeling he would be the one suffering the following weekend as it was his bachelor party. They would take care of each other, just like they always had.


End file.
